Shugo Chara! The next Chapter
by natat
Summary: Takes place after Party! Amu's left Elementry, Easter's no longer searching for the Embyro. But the search isn't over by a long shot. Contains Tadamu and others.


Authors Note: It's been ages since I've thought about actually working on a fic, and now I find I've started anew, in a different fandom, Shugo Chara! So, I hope I can make this work. This takes place after the anime and contains Tadamu as well as several other pairings (Including at least 1 shonen-ai pairing. Well I guess it's time to begin.

**Disclaimer: I, Natat, have never been in possession of the rights to Shugo Chara or any of the characters featured in said series. I am merely using them for this work.**

Chapter 1: An Old Jack Returns! 

Amu looked in passing at the School she had been a member of, where she met the Guardians, became a member and joined to fight against Easter.

She thinks to herself _It wasn't going to last forever, we have to move on someday._

She though back to Yaya, the only one of the guardians not to have left elementary school yet. When they had finished, she cried, telling them all to stay for another year. Amu laughed at the though, it wasn't like they were gone far, though it was Yaya's character after all. Besides, someone had to look out for the new guardians and make sure they were handling things.

Hikaru, the new King's chair, once had no Heart's egg due to rejecting his own, soon to know his chara and his would be self.

Rikka, the Queen's chair, overly excitable, but wanting to show a calmer side. Managed to give birth to a chara and may be able to purify heart's eggs.

Amu smiled slightly at the though, _Yeah, they'll be fine, and we'll still be around, it isn't like Easter are still searching for the embryo anyway._

She stopped walking for a minute _The embryo? What we believed to be the embryo turned out to be a lost heart's egg. Does that mean it doesn't exist, or is it still out there somewhere?_

"Amu!" a voice called out from behind her shoulder. She turned to see Ran.

"Amu, you can't stop now! We're late as it is!"

At this point, Miki joined in, "Didn't Tadase say it was important? We should find out what the fuss is about."

Suu noticed the look on Amu's face when she got lost in thought and added, "We don't need to worry now, if you're worried, we'll work it out later."

Amu nodded and carried on_ maybe it doesn't matter, if it does then I'll find out._

Meanwhile, Tadase was waiting for the group to arrive. So far, only Nagihiko had made it in time and, having gotten bored of waiting for the others had decided to use this time to practise his basketball skills before the others arrived. Tadase looked at his watch before sitting down on a park bench. Kiseki was less patent, however and had begun some rants about 'commoners who have to nerve to keep a king waiting. Tadase couldn't be bothered to listen to what he says when he gets like this.

As he was waiting Nagi returned and spoke "Still not here?" Tadase shook his head, at which point Rima and Yaya showed up, Rima not looking too happy.

"Sorry we took so long," she said, "but somebody," she glanced at Yaya, "decided to stop for sweets twice and character changed when I asked her to hurry up."

"Er… sorry."

Tadase laughed, "It doesn't matter, we're still waiting for Amu."

They waited for a while before Amu had turned up. In fact Nikaidou showed up before she arrived. When Rima asked, Nikaidou simply stated that he was instructed to pick the group up, supposedly to do with why Tadase had bought the group together. When Amu did arrive, they set off.

"Yaya wants to know what you called us for!" Yaya barely waited 10 seconds after setting off before becoming impatient. Pepe merely nodded next to her.

"You see soon enough," Tadase calmly replied, "Actually, it's to you this matters the most."

This only made Yaya more impatient and she soon resorted to repeating 'Are we there yet?" at 30 second intervals.

Nikaidou felt like banging his head on the steering wheel, _Why was this left to me again?_

After what, in Yaya's and Nikaidou's opinion, seemed like forever, they had finally arrived at the airport.

"Wait a minute," Rima started and looked towards Tadase. He nodded. Nagi noticed this and smiled. So that was it.

The moved onwards because, as Nikaidou explained, they were running later and Sanjou didn't appreciate being kept waiting. This was when Amu realised what was going on. She looked towards Yaya who was still oblivious to what was going on for now. Though that wouldn't last long…

"Kairi!" she had squealed as soon as she had seen him and rushed towards him, nearly knocking over passers-by in the process. As she crashed into him, Kairi nearly toppled over but managed to regain his balance.

"A-Ace," he managed to stutter, "It's good to see you."

Tadase walked over to the two, "May I introduce, the returning Jack."

"It took me a while to persuade my parents to let me return," Kairi explained, by this point the group had been reduced to Amu, Yaya and Kairi, "But I managed to in the end, on the condition that if Sanjou needs my help again I'll be willing to assist. I figured the Guardian's may need help and we've lost a few of our members."

"Don't forget that we're still around," Amu responded, "If you have any problems with X-Eggs, make sure that we know and we'll help."

Kairi thought about that, _That is a slight problem, the Elementry School always had the biggest problems with X-Eggs in the past, but no-one remaining has to power to purify them. Apparently, the new Queen has done so with Amu's help, but without…_

Kairi's train of thought was broken by the sound of his chara, Musashi, "Kairi! There's an X-Egg in the near vicinity! And there's another chara nearby."

"Very Well," he replied, "Let's go! My own heart, unlock!"

"Ran, character transform!" Ran nodded, "My own heart, unlock!"

"Yaya's own heart, unlock!"

One transformation sequence later…

"Character transformation, Amulet Heart!"

"Character transformation, Samurai Soul!"

"Character transformation, Dear Baby!"

They rushed over to where the X-Egg was, currently engaged in combat with Rikka's transformation, Pure Feeling. Rikka, however, couldn't get a move in as she was repeatedly forced to dodge.

Kairi rushed into the fray, swords raised, though the egg quickly moved out of the way, dodging quickly. Kairi though _At least it's stopped attacking._

Then he heard the words, "Leave it to Yaya!" _Uh-oh._

"Merry Merry!"

Kairi fell asleep. So did Yaya.

Amu sighed and turned towards Rikka, "Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Oh yeah," she responded, "It's saying it's upset because it's friend left and it's worried they'll lose touch."

"You never know," Amu shouted towards the Egg, "Friends leave, sure, but they often aren't gone for good!" She turned towards Kairi, who was still asleep, "You sometimes find they return at the best time, and that makes the best surprise, don't worry, you have other friends too."

The egg hesitated, Amu turned to Rikka, "Think you can purify it on your own?"

"I'll try! Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!"

After the egg was purified, Amu waited for Yaya and Kairi to wake up.

"Uh…" Kairi started, "What happened." Yaya laughed nervously.

"Well," Amu said, "It looks like you'll be fine when I'm gone, just make sure you don't lose touch."

As she left, she thought to herself, _The Guardian will have seen this before and will see it again, students come and go and the Guardian's turn to face their dreams. A new Chapter is about to begin._

**End of Chapter**

Well, that was a bit shorter than I intended, I hope to be able to update shortly. Reviews appreciated.

Coming soon (hopefully);

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed! Nade-Hiko?


End file.
